


Trust

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: prowl, character: sunstreaker, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=902073#t902073">Prompt</a> from darkeyes_17: Sunstreaker/Prowl - confidence issues on Sunny's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Bondage, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** They didn’t do what I anticipated, but that’s about par for the course when it comes to the voices in my head.

**Title:** Trust  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sunstreaker/Prowl  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=902073#t902073) from darkeyes_17: Sunstreaker/Prowl - confidence issues on Sunny's part.  
 **Warning:** Bondage, Sticky  
 **Notes:** They didn’t do what I anticipated, but that’s about par for the course when it comes to the voices in my head.

 

**Trust**

 

It would never cease to amaze him how much others’ words could affect a mech. Especially the negative ones. Prowl stared across his desk at a sullen, angry Sunstreaker and wished it otherwise. 

“You can keep staring at me, and you can lock me in the brig, _again_ , but everyone knows I’m a violent psychopath, and will just be back in here again a couple days after you let me out. Maybe you should just keep me on a leash, or locked up except when you need me for battle. S’all I’m good for, right?!”

The fight that had occurred today really wasn’t any different than the occasional brawls some of the Autobots got into. Most knew to keep it to the sparring room floor, and those were the ones Prowl let slide. It was the repeat offenders that tackled another mech with a roar of rage that he felt he needed to see to. Especially when the mech in question was spewing back, and _believing_ , the hateful words flung at him by others. Prowl would see to them too, but Sunstreaker required more immediate attention.

Prowl did not usually do what he was now contemplating, but he had been watching the need for some type of intervention grow for a while now. With no other possible, potentially fast-acting solutions springing to mind, he was willing to make the attempt.

“Come with me,” he said, then stood, and walked to the door behind him.

“What?”

“Come with me,” Prowl repeated, even though he knew Sunstreaker had asked out of surprise rather than not hearing him properly.

“Into your quarters? Why?” Sunstreaker demanded. “Got some new punishment you don’t want Spaz Alert seeing?”

Prowl’s mouth flattened. “ _Red_ Alert. And no.” He keyed open the door and gestured Sunstreaker through, waiting.

Mistrust and even a bit of trepidation showed on Sunstreaker’s face as he finally stood. Prowl watched as the young warrior pulled a glower onto his face like a protective cloak, then stomped past him. Prowl followed, and subtly locked the door. Sunstreaker could of course leave, but if he chose to stay, Prowl did not want any accidental interruptions.

“Please sit,” Prowl said, taking one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the room from his berth. Sunstreaker obeyed, frown and crossed arms not masking his unease. “You are not a mindlessly violent psychopath. Or sociopath for that matter.”

“What do you know?” Sunstreaker demanded, tone belligerent, defensive.

“I know I trust you with my life.” Prowl paused to allow that statement to sink in. Sunstreaker stared with wide optics for a moment before snorting derisively and looking away. “If you are willing to indulge me, I would like to prove how much I trust you. Despite what you think of yourself.”

Sunstreaker frowned at him, and Prowl waited. “How?”

Prowl reached into his subspace and removed a pair of magna-cuffs. Sunstreaker’s optics went wide, and he braced as though to run. Prowl tossed them to him. “You will put those on me. Restrain me. Then interface with me.”

Sunstreaker caught the cuffs, shock etched across his face. “You’re insane. I’m not ‘facing you.”

Prowl noticed that he did not return the cuffs, however. “It is your choice.”

Sunstreaker eyed Prowl suspiciously. “And if I say no? Brig time?”

“No. This is not coercion, Sunstreaker. Nor is it for my own fulfillment. I can think of no other way to show you my trust so implicitly. If you have a way, I am interested to hear it.”

“Why do you need to show me trust? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Sunstreaker looked back at the cuffs in his hand, quieter now, confused.

“I already trust you. You have nothing to prove to me, but you do have quite a lot to prove to yourself. You seem to have become convinced that you are what the others say you are, however, I see no true signs of it. Yes, you are quick-tempered, but no more than Cliffjumper.” Prowl smiled slightly at the disgusted twist of Sunstreaker’s lips. “Or Ratchet,” he added. “You are violent on the battlefield, but that is exactly what frontline warriors are supposed to be. I cannot say I would not prefer you control your temper better when you are goaded, but I am not unaware of how they continued to push the times you did try to walk away.”

Sunstreaker sat in stunned silence for a few moments, and Prowl gave him the time to process. “I’m not gentle,” he said at length. “Me and Sides, we’re rough. We like it rough.”

“You will be appropriately gentle with me, and controlled, and I will not be able to help my uninhibited reaction to you.”

Sunstreaker was on his feet the next instant, pacing back and forth like the caged beast he seemed to think he was. “You don’t know that!” he said, voice raised in clear distress. Clear to Prowl. Another might mistake it for anger, but he had been watching this mech and his twin for a very long time. They had such potential. “I’m _never_ gentle! Me and Sides leave dents and scratches all over each other! I’ll hurt you!”

Prowl smiled then. “If you become too rough for my enjoyment, I will tell you.”

“You’re insane! No one wants me! Only Sides, and he has no choice.”

The smile disappeared. “I will not pretend to completely understand the bond between you and Sideswipe, not having one of my own, but I do know love when I see it. Do not dismiss your twin’s love for you because of your own fears. It is unfair in the extreme.”

“Maybe Sides should be here?”

“You do not need your brother to hold your hand.” Prowl tipped his helm in consideration. “Or reins. That’s not his responsibility, and you’re fully capable of managing yourself.” He stood, crossing to his berth and sitting back down on the edge of it. “How do you want me?”

Sunstreaker’s mouth dropped open, but Prowl saw the way his optics flicked to doorwings intentionally perked and flared. “Can you lay on you back comfortably?”

Why did this mech think he was a monster when he had already expressed concern for Prowl twice? “Quite comfortably.” To demonstrate, Prowl swung his feet up onto the berth, then lay back.

Sunstreaker walked slowly to the berth, optics shading just a touch darker in interest. When he stopped beside Prowl, hands moving nervously over the cuffs, Prowl reiterated, “You can leave now if you would prefer. There will be no punishments, no reprisal. The message remains the same whether you accept my proof or not. You are, and always have been better than what you think you are now.”

Sunstreaker gazed at him, some of the determination Prowl knew lived in him showing in his expression. He put one knee on the berth, and swung the other over Prowl’s hips. “Promise you’ll say stop if I do something you don’t like. If I hurt you.”

“I swear it.”

Sunstreaker gave a single short nod, then picked up one of Prowl’s wrists. The magna-cuff clicked as it locked, and Prowl let Sunstreaker lift his arm over his head. “Done this before?” Sunstreaker asked, looping the cuff through a convenient set of support bars for a shelf that sat above Prowl’s berth.

“Not in some time.” Long enough that Prowl felt arousal ghost over his sensornet as the second cuff clicked and he was locked in place. He _could_ send the unlock code at any time -they were his cuffs after all- but he honestly did not believe he would have a need to.

“How do you want it?” Sunstreaker sat back, weight resting comfortably over Prowl’s thighs.

“How do you?” Sunstreaker’s lips pressed into an annoyed line, so Prowl continued. “There is not much I haven’t tried. I trust you to choose.”

“Got an electro-whip?”

Prowl smirked. “I would need to roll over for you to use it in the most effective place on my frame.”

“Kinky bastard,” Sunstreaker muttered, earning a genuine chuckle from Prowl.

“If you wish. Do you know how to properly wield one? For interfacing of course.” Sunstreaker shook his head, so Prowl nodded. “I can teach you some other time if you are interested. Now. Touch me. However you like.”

Prowl relaxed as Sunstreaker’s hands settled on his chest. He could feel Sunstreaker’s awkward nervousness, and tried to encourage the tentative touches by pushing up into them. Those hands eventually grew bolder, more confident, and finally one tracked to a doorwing.

Sunstreaker’s palm smoothed over the front panel of Prowl’s doorwing, fingertips hooking just over the top edge. A burst of sensation rushed to Prowl’s spark, anticipation of more making him shift. Sunstreaker noticed and raised an optic rigid.

“They can become quite sensitive.”

“I know. Just looking for the spot that’ll really rev you up.”

“Are you now?” Prowl smiled. Sunstreaker nodded, his other hand on Prowl’s abdomen, thumb stroking slowly along a thick cable. Prowl gave him a few more moments to trace edges, toy with seams, then asked, “Would you like a hint?”

“Saying I need one?”

“No. I’m rather enjoying this.”

Sunstreaker gave him a noncommittal grunt, and spread his other hand over Prowl’s other doorwing. Prowl couldn’t help but relax into the massaging caresses. He let his optics shut, and hummed. That continued for a few more minutes, and then Sunstreaker leaned over, warm air brushing Prowl’s face before lips barely made contact with his own.

Prowl lifted his helm, capturing Sunstreaker’s mouth, licking out as the warrior startled and pulled back. Prowl opened his optics. “Were you what you think, I’d be crushed under you, violently claimed by now.”

“That what you want?” Tone demanding, tense.

Prowl shook his helm and smiled. “Just making my point before I lose coherency.”

Sunstreaker’s lips twitched, then his expression shifted, something of that deeply hidden playfulness peeking though. “Close ‘em.”

Prowl obeyed, letting his helm roll to the side as Sunstreaker nuzzled into his neck. He let himself get lost for a time in the soft, hot, sucking kisses, sharp little nips, and soothing licks. Sunstreaker traveled down his frame, thorough, focused, and it was all Prowl could do to keep his interface panel locked. Both of them were hot, Prowl writhing into each touch, soft gasps escaping.

Then Sunstreaker pushed his hands under Prowl’s back, fingers pinching his doorwing hinges _just_ right.

Prowl’s back bowed off the berth, a sharp shout bursting from him as his sensornet sang from the overload. He dropped back down, shaking in aftershocks, optics wide. “Bluestreak.”

Sunstreaker smirked and shook his head. “Not from personal experience at any rate.”

“Sideswipe’s?”

“We really don’t get around that much.” Sunstreaker wore a smug grin now. “I _can_ listen though.” He pushed a knee between Prowl’s, hand firm on the overheated interface panel. “You’re leaking.” Definitely smug.

“You’re stalling,” Prowl groaned, panel retracting.

“You’re the one that said gentle.”

“Changed my mi- Ah!” Prowl’s hips jumped as Sunstreaker pushed a couple fingers into his valve and swept them in an arc along the sensor-laden walls.

“Terms were set. About proving I can trust myself, right?”

Prowl’s vents hitched, legs shifting restlessly as his body twisted of its own accord. “Yes!” Agreement or pleading, Prowl wasn’t sure anymore. He rocked insistently into the slow push of Sunstreaker’s fingers, but the pace didn’t increase.

A heated frame slid up along Prowl’s side, Sunstreaker’s hand braced against Prowl’s movements, and a deep voice purred next to his audial, “Remind me _never_ to doubt how good your ideas are again.”

Sharp teeth closed over the edge of his chevron, and Prowl bucked up, ecstasy burning through him, face hot as the sensations washed down from the small sensor panel.

He was still gasping for air when strong hands gripped his hips and pulled. Prowl cried out, over-sensitized nodes flaring back to life as Sunstreaker pushed into him. He clenched and unclenched his fists uselessly, arms tugging against the restraints, which only heightened his need.

“Sunny!”

Sunstreaker purred, lips feathering over Prowl’s jaw line to his audial. “Like that. Louder.” He rolled his hips around in a slow, deliberate pace, grinding into Prowl, buried deep and staying deep.

Prowl moaned, thighs squeezing tight to Sunstreaker’s waist. “Please,” he whispered, chasing the little bolts of pleasure as they raced through his systems, clinging, clawing toward the overload that was slowly building. Energy swelled, then swept him up in a long, drawn-out wave of bliss.

Prowl opened his optics to find Sunstreaker smirking down at him. “Welcome back.”

“I-“ Prowl checked his chrono. Two point eight minutes. He smiled up at Sunstreaker. “Very nice.” He squirmed his hips, rolling the calipers of his valve down in a practiced wave. “You?”

Sunstreaker’s optics dimmed and shudder tripped down his back. “Followed you. Sexy.”

Prowl sent the code to his cuffs, and brought his hands down to grip Sunstreaker’s helm fins. He pulled the warrior into a hard kiss, and wound his pelvis around. “Again.” He bit Sunstreaker’s lower lip. “But this time, _harder_.”

A high performance engine revved, Sunstreaker’s optics darkening instantly to cobalt. “Just remember you asked for it.”

In response, Prowl pulled his knees higher, crossing his ankles behind Sunstreaker’s aft, then dragged him down into another blazing kiss.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
